Soeurs d'arme
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Le sang coulait en fontaines écarlates. Les corps de ses sœurs jonchaient le sol devenu couleur rubis. La vie s'enfuyait, ne laissant que le désespoir et la mort. Et Cordelia ne le supportait plus. Toutes ces morts, toutes ces vies volées... / Fire Emblem Awakening.


**Coucou ! Ehehe, j'ai réussi à poster deux textes dans la même journée ! Champagne ! /PAN/ Hum, bref, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui je reviens avec un texte que j'ai commencé il y a assez longtemps, mais que je n'arrivais pas à finir à cause du manque d'inspiration. Mais, finalement, j'ai réussi, youhou ! Donc, ce texte est sur Cordelia et sur le moment juste avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Chrom et ses amis, quand elle "abandonne" (entre guillemets car elle ne les a pas vraiment abandonnées, mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot...) ses sœurs d'arme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Taylor Davis - The Rains of Castamere**

* * *

 **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Sœurs d'arme**

* * *

Une gerbe de sang aspergea le visage de Cordelia. Elle regarda le corps sans vie du soldat glisser le long de sa lance pour finir sa course sur le sol jonché de cadavres. Alors qu'elle dégageait son arme, une femme vêtue de l'armure plégienne essaya de lui planter une épée au niveau de la cuisse. Mue par un réflexe de survie, le chevalier donna un coup de pied au plexus solaire de son ennemie avant de lui transpercer le mollet afin qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle ne voulait pas tuer sans raison. Le soldat à qui elle avait ôté la vie la menaçait trop pour qu'elle puisse faire autrement que se défendre à coup de lance dans le cœur. Flattant l'encolure de son pégase, Cordelia repartit dans les airs pour essayer de voir qui avait besoin de son aide. Quand elle fut haute dans le ciel, son visage se raidit en un rictus d'horreur. Ses sœurs tombaient les unes après les autres, leur sang se mêlant à celui des plégiens, leurs corps misérablement recouverts de poussière. De nombreux pégases gisaient sur le sol maculé de rouge, les ailes et les pattes brisées. Cordelia eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant ce spectacle.

Un cri déchira l'air et la jeune femme aperçût une fille de quinze ans tout au plus, les mains clouées au sol par une dague et un soldat levant sa hache au-dessus d'elle afin de l'achever. Sans réfléchir davantage, Cordelia talonna sa monture pour plonger vers eux. Arrivée à leur niveau, et alors que la hache retombait vers la jeune fille, elle percuta le soldat de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Son arme retomba juste à côté de lui en soulevant un nuage de poussière. La jeune femme se tourna vers la fille, puis descendit de son pégase pour lui venir en aide.

Malheureusement, une flèche avait achevé ce que le plégien avait entreprit. Elle s'accroupit à côté du corps sans vie de la jeune fille puis, d'une main douce, ferma ses yeux écarquillés de douleur et retira la flèche de son torse. Elle attrapa ensuite la lance de chevalier pégase qui gisait non loin pour la poser sur le ventre de la fille dont elle baisa le front avant de se relever. Cordelia enfourcha sa monture et elle s'élança dans les airs. Quand elle redescendit de sa brusque montée, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de chevaliers pégases contre plus d'une cinquantaine de plégiens. L'une des survivantes, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année et la chef de l'escouade, fila vers elle.

\- Va-t'en, Cordelia ! Va prévenir Phila de ce qui se trame ! Les plégiens ont l'intention de nous massacrer jusqu'à la dernière. Je ne leur laisserai pas cette chance…

\- Je ne vais pas vous abandonner ! rétorqua la jeune femme en serrant les poings autour de la bride. Je ne laisserai pas mes sœurs !

La femme se rapprocha d'elle et, touchant sa joue dans un geste maternel, l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si. Tu vas partir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée de colère ou de tension, mais douce. Tu es jeune et surement la meilleure d'entre nous. Cela ne servira à rien si nous tombons toutes. Une seule survivante peut faire la différence.

Cordelia apposa délicatement sa main sur celle de sa chef d'escouade. C'était elle qui l'avait accueilli parmi les chevaliers pégases, elle qui lui avait enseigné la beauté de ces animaux, elle qui l'avait soignée et aimée comme une mère. Une flèche passa soudain entre elles, traçant une ligne de feu sur la main de la commandante. Elle ne l'enleva cependant pas de la joue de Cordelia. Les yeux de la jeune femme trahissaient les émotions contradictoires qui dansaient en désordre dans son cœur. Finalement, elle baissa la tête, s'éloigna en sentant cette main rassurante glisser le long de son visage puis se retourna sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Pas maintenant. Ses doigts posés sur l'encolure de son pégase, elle donna un coup de talon. Alors qu'elle franchissait par le haut le barrage formé par les troupes plégiennes, des flèches fusèrent vers elle. Le pégase fit un écart pour les éviter. Après quelques minutes de vol, les pleurs jaillirent enfin en un flot ininterrompu et des sanglots firent trembler les lèvres de jeune femme. Elle n'entendait plus le cliquetis des armes sur le plateau où avait lieu la bataille, mais des cris de victoire. Et, instinctivement, elle savait que ces cris étaient plégiens.

Le chevalier essuya ses joues. Ses sœurs, sa seule famille, étaient mortes. Toutes. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle savait que leurs corps exsangues gisaient dans la poussière aux cotés des cadavres de leurs pégases. Elles qui, autrefois, volaient libres dans le ciel, voyaient à présent leurs ailes arrachées et mutilées. Cordelia chassa les larmes du revers de la main. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle était une guerrière à qui on avait confié une mission. La jeune femme, leva sa lance au-dessus de sa tête, puis se mit à chanter. Le chant des chevaliers pégases, symbole de leur ordre depuis sa création. Un chant modulé, doux, comme le clapotis des dernières gouttes de pluie sur les pétales des fleurs. Un message d'adieu. Quand la voix de Cordelia se tut, celle-ci talonna sa monture.

Et, alors qu'elle filait vers son avenir, ses ailes se déployèrent.

Envol.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je vous fais de gros bisous ! :D**


End file.
